


Nami-Chu

by thriftysteps



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF!Tsuna, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Second kisses, and many future kisses, fighting as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps
Summary: An accidental kiss between the demon prefect of Namimori and the heir to Vongola leads to something unexpected (at least, unexpected to the rest of the guardians).
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 337





	1. Chapter 1

Tsuna’s first kiss didn’t go as he thought it would. He didn’t even know if he should consider it a kiss since it happened by accident. 

He had been running through the forest on Death Mountain because Reborn had a pack of wild boar chase him as a part of his training. General stamina training, he’d said. 

When it happened, Tsuna had already been running for an hour and a half. He was proud that he was able to run for this long, when not too long ago he had fainted after running the mile in school. He chanced a look behind him, to make sure the boar were still chasing him, but in doing so, he failed to see the boy napping below him.

He tripped and fell onto Hibari Kyoya. 

Hibari, fortunately, had caught Tsuna by the chest so their heads didn’t knock together roughly, but the force of falling was just enough that their lips managed to brush, the tiniest bit.

Tsuna was sure he didn’t imagine it because the look of confusion on the DC chairman must have been reflecting his own. 

After a second, Hibari shoved Tsuna off to the side and stood up, pulling his tonfa out.

“What are you doing here, herbivore,” Hibari demanded. His eyes were narrowed, but his lips were upturned. Amused, thought Tsuna. 

“I was training, Hibari-san. There was a pack of wild boar chasing me. I wasn’t watching where I was going…” he trailed off, thoughts returning to the feeling of Hibari’s lips. 

In that moment, Tsuna had felt a jolt of energy run throughout his body. He didn’t know if it was a direct consequence of the kiss or the adrenaline he felt from running into Hibari in these circumstances. 

Just then, Reborn jumped up onto Tsuna’s shoulder and said, “Tsuna is still in the middle of training, Hibari. Since the boar all ran off, I was thinking you could spar with Tsuna for the rest of his training.”

“Sounds interesting,” said Hibari, raising his tonfa and sprinting toward the brunet. 

Tsuna managed to take the Dying Will pills just in time to block one of Hibari’s swings. 

As they sparred throughout the forest, Tsuna couldn’t help but think about the kiss some more. He wondered if Hibari had felt that spark, too, or if it was just him. He wondered what Hibari did to keep his lips moisturized, he didn’t seem like the type to carry lip balm. He wondered if Reborn had planned all of this from the start, which, knowing him, was pretty likely.

He didn’t know if he should count it as his first kiss or not. 

What he did know was that he kind of wanted to try it again. On purpose this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of Tsuna's plot to kiss Hibari again.

A couple of weeks after the accidental kiss, Tsuna sought out Reborn after his classes had ended. Unfortunately, the hitman had left Tsuna a note in his usual hiding spot that said to meet him at Death Mountain for training. 

So after excusing himself from Yamamoto and Gokudera, he left for the mountain and thought up exactly how he was going to bring up his request to Reborn. 

He’d been thinking about kissing Hibari again and about how he could go about getting another kiss from the boy, but nothing he’d thought of had made any sense considering the prefect’s personality. 

If he simply asked, he would probably get bitten to death. Trying to get another accidental kiss was likely to end badly, too. One accidental kiss was highly unlikely—impossible, even—but it had happened somehow. So getting a second accidental kiss was probably never going to happen, no matter how much he schemed. 

But Tsuna wasn’t the scheming type. In fact, he was a fairly honest person. He never really. Lied about anything outright, which was probably why everyone knew about his poor grades back before Reborn entered his life. 

So, he figured the direct approach was the best option, but he would need to be prepared for the consequences of his proposal. And for that, he needed Reborn’s help. 

When he got to Death Mountain, he sat in the field where he had trained with Basil for the ring battles and waited for Reborn to appear.

It didn’t take long for him to hear the click of a gun behind him.

“I need your help, Reborn,” he said seriously. 

The hitman smiled at his student’s antics, knowing fully well where this conversation was heading.

“What is it, Dame-Tsuna?”

“I want to become stronger.” 

At that, Reborn kicked the boy on the back of the head and landed in front of his student. 

“That is going to happen whether you want to or not since you’re going to become Vongola Decimo.”

“Okay, but I want to get stronger fast. Soon, if possible. Stronger than Hibari-san,” he stated. Reborn smirked. 

“Oh? And why is that?” 

Tsuna blushed, not having thought that Reborn would question him on it. He expected Reborn to start his training as soon as he finished the sentence, glad about the proclamation by Tsuna. The question caught him off guard.

“I- uh… I thought I should… strengthen my bond with Hibari-san! You know, for the sake of Vongola. And, well, I figured that—since Hibari-san likes to fight—maybe if I could… we could spar together and that could be our form of bonding?” He was rambling. Damn it.

“And Hibari-san probably wouldn’t want to spar with me if he could beat me too easily, so I thought making this a challenge for him would… be… better? And!! Making me stronger is one of your goals, isn’t it? So making me stronger, faster would be better, right?” 

Reborn grinned at his student’s comedic attempt at hiding his true intentions. He supposed it would be beneficial for him if Tsuna got stronger faster, so…

“Okay,” he said. Tsuna looked up from the dirt he was staring at while he waited for Reborn’s answer. 

“Really?!” His eyes lit up in obvious excitement and his cheeks were still flushed, though they were more subdued than earlier, becoming a soft pink on his cheeks. 

“But training is going to get exponentially harder,” Reborn warned with faux worry. 

“I’ll do it!” 

Reborn hummed in approval and stuck out his hand and cocked his Leon gun once again, “Then die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there'll be one more chapter, which will have the results of Tsuna's training :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight and the outcome

Three months after Tsuna asked for Reborn’s help in getting stronger, Tsuna felt like he was ready. 

Throughout those three months, he had declined hanging out with his friends and guardians in favor of training with Reborn. 

Sometimes, though, they would offer to train with him and he would gladly accept. They didn’t understand what it was that he was training for, but they accepted it without much question, assuming that it was Reborn’s insistence for training rather than Tsuna’s.

And so, now that Tsuna felt sufficiently ready and confident that he can at least give Hibari a good fight—if he couldn’t win against the boy—he squared his shoulders and resolved himself to look for Hibari after classes ended. 

When the final bell rang, he told Yamamoto and Gokudera that he had some errands to run and Reborn (luckily) helped him keep them from following him. 

He found the boy in the third years’ hallway in the middle of biting someone to death for a dress code violation and decided to wait around until Hibari was done.

“You’re crowding,” Hibari stated when he spotted Tsuna from the corner of his eyes. The boy under Hibari’s administrations took the opportunity to run away when Hibari’s attention was off of him, though it could hardly be called running. He was limping as fast as he could. Which was comically slow. Nonetheless, he managed to get away before Hibari rounded upon him again.

“I want to challenge you to a fight, Hibari-san.” 

And all movement in the hallway stopped. Passersby couldn’t believe Tsuna’s words. Had he decided that a dame-life wasn’t worth living? A couple of people stayed to find out what would happen next, while most other people left, not wanting to get caught if this causes Hibari to go on a rampage.

Hibari hummed, amused at the words, “Is that so?”

“Yes. I’ll be waiting at Death Mountain.”

“Why wait?” Hibari said, immediately dashing toward Tsuna with his tonfa, aiming to strike him in the side. Tsuna dodged the attack, though, grabbing the tonfa and staring into the prefect’s eyes as he said,

“Wouldn’t you want to go all out?” Flecks of orange were visible in the brunet’s eyes and Hibari was immediately irritated by the turn of events.

Tsuna loosened his grip on the weapon and straightened himself out, losing the orange glow in his eyes.

“Death Mountain,” he said again and walked away.

He was screaming on the inside. He knew that he had been training for this specifically for months, but he was still surprised he was able to dodge Hibari’s attack.

Every step he took toward Death Mountain had a jolt of electricity run throughout his body, and Tsuna didn’t know if it was in anticipation or nerves. When he got there he waited, just as the day he’d waited on Reborn. 

He watched the clouds drift along in the sky as it went from blue to pink, to orange, to red, to purple as the sun got closer and closer to the horizon. There wasn’t a doubt in Tsuna’s mind that Hibari would show up. The boy did have work to do with the disciplinary committee, after all. 

That was okay. Tsuna had been waiting months for this moment, he could wait a little more.

When Hibari finally found Tsuna, the sky was already a deep purple bleeding into the black of the night sky. 

“Hibari-san,” Tsuna acknowledged. 

“Be prepared to be bitten within an inch of your life, Little Animal.”

Tsuna hummed his agreement. 

“Before we start, how about adding some stakes to the fight? Challenges usually have rewards.” 

Hibari hadn’t known of the training Tsuna had undergone in the past few months and had assumed the dodge earlier had been a part of the brunet’s dumb luck. He had no doubt in his mind that he could win against the future mafia boss in a challenge of brawn. 

So he nodded, for Tsuna to continue, which he did, after taking a breath to strengthen his resolve. 

“If I win, Hibari-san, I want to kiss you.” For a second, as he spoke those words, his eyes flashed gold. It was gone before Hibari fully registered it, but he had caught it nonetheless.

Hibari took a while to consider the words, making Tsuna squirm in anticipation at his cloud guardian’s reaction to what the sentence implicitly meant. 

Hibari, for his part, ignored the underlying meaning of the kiss as a wagering item—in fact, Hibari had ignored the entire statement, believing in his heart of hearts that it wouldn’t be necessary to know what Tsuna wanted if he won because the winner was undoubtedly going to be Hibari—and thought on what he would want in return for victory. 

He grinned. 

“Fine. If I win, you’ll bring me specific prey whenever I ask.” 

“I don’t intend on losing.”

“Neither do I.” And Hibari jumped at him.

And Tsuna dodged and countered. 

And Hibari dodged and countered. 

Their fight continued just like this, moving throughout the forest of Death Mountain as a result of their battle movements.

Really, it was a testament to Reborn’s tutoring abilities, the way that Tsuna was able to spar with Hibari like this without his Hyper Dying Will and not taking as much damage as he could only have anticipated. But as the hours passed and the light outside continued dimming, Tsuna and Hibari’s fight continued. They didn’t always dodge or avoid an attack. In instances where it was inevitable or simply worth the hit to land one of their own, they both got knocked around quite a bit. 

Hibari was Hibari, though. The training Tsuna had undergone wasn’t sufficient enough to beat Hibari in hand-to-tonfa sparring. 

By the time the moon was fairly high up in the sky, Hibari was relatively unscathed compared to Tsuna, whose movements were slowing down and was wobbly on his legs. It was impressive to Hibari how long this little animal was able to hold out against him without the help of the Dying Will Flames. 

“I win,” Hibari said, running toward the brunet who was just about to collapse from exhaustion. He decided that this next hit would be the last.

But right before Hibari was able to land the hit, heat erupted from Tsuna’s hands as he managed to catch the tonfa inches from where it would have made contact with his head. When Tsuna looked back up at Hibari, he could see the boy’s eyes were no longer brown, but fully orange with the power of his Hyper Dying Will.

Hibari stepped back as Tsuna straightened himself, looking as if the appearance of his flames was able to heal him—if not from his wounds, then from his exhaustion. It was the first time Tsuna had managed to get into Hyper Dying Will mode without the help of Leon’s bullets or Basil’s pills. This, in itself, impressed Hibari further.

Because this meant that the little animal’s determination to win against him was the strongest will Tsuna’s ever had. 

He lifted his arms, ready to strike again, but before he could take a step forward, Tsuna was behind him. 

Hibari immediately turned, using the momentum to aim a hit at Tsuna’s stomach. 

Tsuna dodged, basically doing a flip over Hibari while holding on to the tonfa in his arms. Tsuna used the momentum from the flip to pull on the tonfa, the intention being to throw Hibari into the air, but Hibari spun around with motion and raised his leg to kick Tsuna in the air. 

This fight, Hibari thought while dodging another attack from Tsuna and aiming one of his own, just got more entertaining.

As before, their fight continued on with hits being exchanged, countered, and dodged. Hibari was right, it _was_ more interesting because now, they were both looking equally worse-for-wear as the fight continued. 

In an effort to increase the visibility of the area—since the moon was high in the sky by this point—Tsuna was lighting trees on fire every time Hibari knocked him into one. 

As their fight drew to a close, both boys were wobbly on their feet, barely hanging on to consciousness. Tsuna had the last hit before they both kept their distance, stains at each other to see who would fall first. 

To Tsuna’s surprise, it was Hibari.

Using the last shred of his HDW, he rushed forward to catch the boy, but in doing so his flame fizzled out as soon as the boy was in his arms and he fell to his knees with Hibari held firmly to his chest. 

He looked at Hibari, who was scowling at Tsuna the best he could with the little strength he had left.

“It’s my win this time, Hibari-san.” 

Hibari huffed. Tsuna leaned in toward the prefect.

“I’m collecting my prize.” And kissed Hibari.

Both of their lips were busted and the kiss tasted overwhelmingly of blood, but Tsuna still felt that same jolt of electricity as from the first time their lips met. This time, though, Tsuna knew Hibari felt it, too, if the tiny tremors coming from his body were anything to go by. 

The last thing Tsuna remembered was pulling back to look into Hibari’s eyes. Eyes that were no longer scowling. He couldn’t register the expression Hibari wore properly, but if Tsuna had to put a name to it, he would say it was confusion. It was in the squinted eyes and the pinched brows. Calculating, maybe. 

———————

Nobody who had heard the rumors was surprised when Dame-Tsuna came to school the next day covered in bandages and bruises. They were, however, surprised to find Hibari with bandages and bruises of his own. 

After that day, Hibari and Tsuna fought several times a month and each fight ended with a kiss, regardless of the winner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! this was very self-indulgent, but i hope you guys liked it too! i like to think that though there are never any conversations between them about their situation, they both know it's mutually exclusive. and when the other guardians find out... lets not think about that
> 
> i also got an idea while writing this about a marriage situation with 1827, let me know if that's something yall would be interested in
> 
> though im gonna write it anyway (for me) idk if ill post it

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking about doing a series of tsuna's first kisses with everyone. nothing too long, though bc im already working on a few wips.


End file.
